mysticguardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
PvP
PVP How it works Players are matched on the basis of the level of the highest level guardian in the player's current team. ( i.e. the level of the highest guardian will be nearly the same for both the players (within 1 level), although the level of other guardians may differ). The server matches players from both Kongregate, Facebook , and Armor Games, so it is possible for a player playing from one website to be matched with a player on the other. If the server cannot find anyone online and present at the PvP stadium, who has the same level highest guardian as the player and the searching counter reaches zero, the server matches the player with an NPC who's level will be the same as the player's trainer level and whose guardians will match the levels of the players guardians (possibly one level higher).Sometimes, a player may be matched with another whose highest guardian is one level higher or lower than the player's highest guardian. My observation: I found that this happens when the player does not find any match and has been fighting the NPC of the same level for a few times. Ishu Bagaria Every week, after the players finish their first battle, they are put into a division based on their trainer level and their guardian levels. When a player starts to look for a battle partner, the server first matches him with someone in the same division if online (and if the guardian level matches) and if no one from the division can be matched, from outside the division. This way, players can also compete with others in their division for ranks. There is currently no separate reward for ending in the top 3 ranks of your division apart from the weekly battle point prizes and bragging rights. Battle Points System ::The Battle Point System has changed on 01/10/2012 and the guid has been changed to reflect that. :The PvP works on a 'Battle Points' system. :Winning or losing no longer affect BP gain, only guilds. :You gain 1 Battle Point (BP) for each knockout, using bombs/scrolls to knockout an opponent does not give BP. (0-4 per match) :These Battle Points are reset every Sunday at midnight (game server time) and Monday starts a new week. Fleeing :If you flee from battle (or get disconnectedunless a message comes up telling you that the battle record has been saved and asking that you restart) you will get banned from PvPing for 15 minutes. You will lose 2 divisional ranks as well (go down 2 places within your weekly division). :Not choosing a move 3 times in a battle will result in auto fleeing and 6-7 minutes of ban Limitations *All Guardians must be level 6 or higher to PvP. Rewards ::From 01/10/2012 on all prizes require more Battle Points. This list has been updated to reflect those changes. *30 BPs: Medium Healing Potion *120 BPs: Large Healing Potion *240 BPs: Revival Potion *360 BPs: Large XP Potion *500 BPs: Grand Weekly Prize (Guardian) The Grand weekly prize changes every week though the other prizes remain the same. The 500 point reward is a guardian, so the players have an opportunity to obtain different guardians by accumulating enough BPs every week. NPC Behavior *These are observations - not facts *Unlike players, when NPCs heal it is considered a full action (they don't attack the same turn) ---- Category:PvP Category:Trainer Guides